X-ray devices are extremely valuable tools that are used in a wide variety of applications such as industrial and medical. For example, such equipment is commonly employed in areas such as medical diagnostic examination, therapeutic radiology, semiconductor fabrication, and materials analysis.
Regardless of the applications in which they are employed, most x-ray devices operate in a similar fashion. X-rays are produced in such devices when electrons are emitted from a cathode, accelerated, and then impinged upon a material of a particular composition located on an anode. This process typically takes place within an x-ray tube located in the x-ray device. The x-ray tube directs x-rays at an intended subject in order to produce an x-ray image.
One challenge encountered with the operation of x-ray tubes relates to the substantial amount of heat produced during x-ray imaging. To produce x-rays, the x-ray tube receives a large amount of electrical energy. However, only a small fraction of the electrical energy is converted into x-rays, while the majority of the electrical energy is converted to heat. If excessive heat is produced in the x-ray tube, temperatures may rise above critical values. In some instances, when temperatures rise above critical values, various portions of the x-ray tube may be subject to thermally-induced deforming stresses. As a result, the useful life of some parts of the x-ray tube may be shortened. For example, relatively high temperatures may shorten the effective life of an anode or of bearing lubrication. Therefore, operation of the x-ray tube may be limited, in part, by the heat dissipation capacity of the x-ray tube.
An additional challenge encountered with the operation of x-ray tubes relates to the optimum positioning of the subject with respect to the x-ray tube. X-rays emitted from x-ray tubes may experience a “heel effect.” The heel effect occurs due to the geometry of the anode. Generally, the heel effect results in an x-ray beam having a lower intensity toward the anode end of the x-ray tube and a higher intensity toward the cathode end of the x-ray tube. An optimum position of the subject may thus be located toward the cathode end of the x-ray tube. However, the size and shape of the cathode and the anode may make optimum positioning difficult, if not impossible, in some instances. For example, difficulties may arise in the use of x-ray tubes for mammography. When performing a mammography, optimally positioning a patient's breast to be x-rayed may be hampered by the remainder of the patient's torso. In particular, the ability to position a patient's breast between an x-ray tube and an x-ray detector may be affected by the size of the breast, the size of the patient's torso, and the size and configuration of the x-ray tube and the x-ray device including the x-ray tube.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate example technology areas where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.